


Day 26 - Chance

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel and Marc are playing a carnival game.(And yes, this basic idea is shamelessly stolen from Kopy)
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Day 26 - Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh, idea stolen from Kopy I just feel I have to establish that again

Marc slowly placed a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder. "I really appreciate you trying to win me that goat plush… But I think you should give up."

"No." Nathaniel slammed down another bill on the counter, to the man running the stand's joy and slight fear. "I'm winning that thing if it's the last thing I do."

"Babe, you're gonna run out of money."

Nathaniel turned to his boyfriend, with soft eyes and a matching smile, "It's worth it for you." Now Marc, being flustered, couldn't stop Nathaniel from making even more bad decisions.

The artist had been at the same stand for the past ten minutes, just trying to knock over the three _damn bottles that wouldn't fall over._

Marc winced, "This is rigged."

"No it's not!" The worker enthusiastically argued, beaming at all the money Nathaniel was wasting.

Marc bit his lip, "Usually during these games, the bottom bottles are filled with something to make them heavier."

The man started sweating, "What? Nooooo."

Marc narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, that reaction tells me all I need to know."

Nathaniel huffed. "Stupid rigged game, I just wanted to win a cute plushie to match my cute boyfriend." Marc blushed at the statement. The redhead's grip tightened on the ball in his hand before he launched it at the bottles sitting a few feet away from them, the source of his rage.

With a loud crash, the bottom bottles shattered, leaving the top to fall and reveal the other two were indeed filled with sand. 

Marc, Nathaniel, and the man all stared at each other in shock, the artist's hands flying up to cover his mouth in shock. It was a few seconds of stunned silence before words started spilling out of Nathaniel's mouth.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to break them-"

The worker slowly held up a hand to signal Nathaniel that he could stop talking. He walked over the goat plushie the redhead was trying to win, unhooked it from the prize wall, and handed it to Marc, voice slightly shaking from both fear and awe, "Just take it."

With another wave of apologies, the two boys left the stand. Nathaniel buried his face in his hands, "I can't believe I just did that."

Marc laughed, cuddling the large goat plushie and placing his head on it, "Thanks. That's a lot of effort just to get me a plushie."

Nathaniel raised his head, grinning at Marc, "Of course. Anything for you."

The writer squeaked, burying his red face in the plushie while the artist giggled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.


End file.
